


【莱花/LE】小兔子乖乖

by IrisSpades



Category: The Social Network, bvs - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades
Summary: 兔子是会假孕的。





	【莱花/LE】小兔子乖乖

Eduardo怀孕了。

Lex听到这个消息的时候是在床上，更确切地说，他正插在Eduardo身体里，那根把小dudu操怀孕的大家伙正粗暴地撑开omega幼嫩的产道，准备不打招呼就闯进生殖腔里让戴着兔尾巴的小娇花颤着腿吹湿一床单。

但小兔子眨着哭红的眼睛软糯糯地在跟他求饶似的说，“求 -呜呜呜，先生 - 先生轻一点，dudu怀孕了… 肚子里 - 肚子里有先生的宝宝… 不能这么深呀 - ”

Lex愣住了几秒，随后皱着眉头把阴茎往外抽了一点，换了换角度避开了小兔子的生殖腔，动作算不上轻柔地顶弄起来。

Eduardo实在太敏感了，就算没有被肏生殖腔，嘴馋的小花穴也还是能亲亲腻腻地嘬着大肉棒把小母兔送上高潮。他咿咿呀呀地叫起来，绞紧了Lex的大家伙从花芯里喷出一股甜水，腿根都在发着抖地潮吹了。

Lex没体谅可怜兮兮的小孕母，一样把滚烫的精液一滴不漏地射满了他的屁股。Eduardo的肚子和往常一样被撑得鼓起一个微微的弧度，他小心翼翼地揉了揉小肚子，一双包了泪的鹿眼又是嗔怪又是撒娇地看着始作俑者。

金发的男人抽出射完的阴茎，这让贪吃的小兔子不满地哼唧了一声。

他看着手放在肚子上的Eduardo，张了张嘴，犹豫了几次，还是皱着眉头别开了脸。

Eduardo蜷起了长腿在床单上蹭了蹭，又疲软地侧过身，对着不说话的Lex眨巴了几下眼睛，湿乎乎的睫毛显得他更可怜了。小兔子翻过身趴在床上，又不舒服地挪了挪，他刚才吹了太多水出来，身下的床单被他打湿了一大片。

“先生…? ”小兔子软塌塌地叫他，鼻头紧张地抽动了一下，屁股里还夹着的兔尾巴也跟着抖了一下，“你生气了？”

那双深邃的蓝眼睛终于肯把目光落在他身上，Lex伸出手摸了摸小兔子被蹭乱的头发，摇了摇头，“什么时候的事？”

Eduardo下意识地低下头享受着他的合法丈夫最近因为过于忙碌而难得的温柔，“上… 上个月吧，先生最近太忙了，都没回家，我就一直没机会说。”

“你上个月没有发情。”Lex把手滑到小兔子的下巴上，施了力强迫他抬起头。

被捏着下颌骨的Eduardo看起来脸只有巴掌大，含泪的眼睛却占了大半张脸，他低低地呼了痛，通红的眼角委委屈屈地滚下泪来。

Lex看他哭了，又锁紧了眉头，犹豫了几秒还是松开了小母兔的下巴，熟练地伸手去抱他。小兔子软绵绵的，像晒软了的奶糖似的乖乖被爱人抱在怀里，鼻子一抽一抽地耸动。

Lex叹出一口气，伸手给委屈的Eduardo顺了顺气，“明天去医院检查一下，我陪你去。”

Eduardo听完，小脸都皱了起来，他把脸埋进Lex的肩窝里蹭来蹭去，小脑袋摇起来，“不嘛… 我不要去医院… ”

“要检查，”Lex被他蹭得没了脾气，伸手捞了他的小脸抬起来，半是威胁半是宠溺，“Dudu不乖了？”

小兔子缩了缩，尾巴也跟着抖了几下，“Dudu乖的… 可是，可是我不想给医生看… 看那里嘛… ”

Lex亲了亲他皱成一团的小脸，Eduardo双性人的身体构造特殊，除了刚被他带回家的时候去检查过下面，还弄的小兔子又痛又委屈的，之后基本都没再让外人看过他独一无二的身体。可怀孕是大事，Lex虽然平时还算惯着他，这件事上却没有妥协的可能。

小兔子自己也知道逃不过，嘟着嘴不肯给Lex亲，换来几下金发男人落在他小屁股上的轻扇，又只能乖乖任丈夫含住红润的唇瓣被亲得呜呜咽咽的。

在医院里被Lex盯着坐到检查用的椅子上的时候，Eduardo还是别别扭扭地想撒娇要回家。被Lex挑眉瞪了几下又嘟着嘴巴乖乖把腿分开，像羞涩的小处女一样不好意思地把两条腿架在椅子两边的支架上，金属的衔接处凉得他一颤，想缩回来又不敢。

他穿着医院发的病号袍，说白了就是一条布片裙子，为了方便检查他病号服底下什么都没穿。现在… 现在这样就是门户大开地给人看下面呀。

Lex看着委屈又害羞的小兔子，忍不住吞咽了一下口水。他强迫自己冷静了一下，走过去温柔地吻了吻小兔子动不动就红了的眼角，把他紧紧抓着布料的手指一根一根掰开，揉了揉紧张得发白的指尖，把微凉的小兔爪子攥进了自己手里。

Luther家惯用的医生很专业，没有过多的让Eduardo尴尬的问话。但医生检查的时候冰冰凉凉的扩张器和金属探测头都让小兔子娇气地哼了出声，最后干脆把脸埋进了Lex的怀里。

医生的探针在Eduardo的子宫里探寻了好一会儿，直到医生的眉头越皱越深的时候，Lex察觉了一些什么。他的嘴唇抿成了一条直线，轻咳了一声示意医生。常年给Luther家看病的大夫眼神飘忽了一下抽出了探针，随即让Eduardo可以把腿放下了，Eduardo这才肯把脸从Lex的怀里抬起来，蚊讷似的撒娇哼着并上了腿。

在他换衣服的时候Lex和医生走到了检查室外面，Lex紧皱着眉头，不出意外地听到了Eduardo没有怀孕的消息。

“Mr. Luther, 您夫人之前在家做早孕测试的时候的确是显示阳性，这可能是一种荷尔蒙失调。”

“但是检查来看，夫人的确没有受孕，子宫里没有胚胎。”

“夫人是真的认为自己怀孕了，甚至出现了早期妊娠的一些反应，这种假孕的现象，大多数是心理原因造成的。”

“您如果需要的话，我帮您转到心理科，给夫人做一些疏导……”

“不，”金发男人打断他，“开一点平时也可以吃的维生素，我带他回家了。”

被Lex搂在怀里带回家的Eduardo看起来心情不错，Lex逼着他吞了两片维生素，娇气的小兔子就不高兴地嘟起了嘴巴要亲亲，金发的猎人满足了他，直把人亲得呜呜抗议也没停下。

被摔进床垫里的时候，Eduardo还保护似的伸出手抱住了自己的小腹，嘴里小声地哼着轻点、轻一点嘛…… 

Lex没理他，蛮横地又吻住了那张抱怨的小嘴，手上轻车熟路地扒光了漂亮的小兔子，他的太太是个纯洁又淫荡的小母兔，被他亲一亲，白色的纯棉小内裤上就有一团说不清的水渍了。

金发的男人在Eduardo开始忍不住拿腿蹭他的时候放过了他的嘴巴，吻细密地落在眼睑上、鼻头上、通红的耳尖上。Eduardo仰着脸接受男人的亲吻，红润微肿的唇瓣可怜兮兮地半张着，哼着不知道是甜是痛的鼻音，两条肉欲的长腿却已经开始迫不及待地蹭着男人衣冠还完整地腰侧。

Lex用舌头奸淫着小母兔的耳朵，舌尖湿热地探进去，炙热的呼吸喷得小家伙哼唧起来，他用牙齿磨着小兔子脆弱的耳廓，“dudu这么想生宝宝吗，嗯？是不是我最近不在家，宝贝太想我了？”

Eduardo被他亲得酥软，听不出丈夫的言外之意，只会朦朦胧胧地嗯啊回应着要生宝宝，dudu给老公生宝宝。

Lex一路吻下来，叼住小兔子胸前没被碰就自己乖乖站起来的奶头奖励似的吸了两下，咂出啧啧的水声，“宝贝是不是很快就能产奶了，dudu的奶子会涨起来，宝宝还没生出来，你的小鸽子里就已经涨满了奶水，碰一碰乳头就会有乳汁滴出来了。”

金发的男人挑眉盯着小母兔被情欲占领高地的迷茫小脸，放过一边被他吸得又红又肿的奶头，用舌尖在两个小红豆之间牵拉出一条淫靡的水线，毫不犹豫地嘬上了另一朵乳尖，“涨奶痛不痛？别担心，宝贝，我会帮你吸出来的。dudu每天晚上都要被吃着奶子睡觉，好不好？不然宝贝这么敏感，到时候小宝宝吸一下，dudu屁股就流水了怎么行？”

他一边说，一边用力嘬了一口小兔子红通通的奶粒，逼哭了假孕的小孕母。

Lex这些日子忙得忽略了小兔子，让胆小爱娇的小妻子慌成了这样，但他会补偿他的。

他的宝贝想怀孕了，想到以为自己真的揣了崽，金发的男人眸色深蓝地抬眼看胡乱扑腾的小母兔，舔了舔嘴唇，那就让宝贝真的怀上他的孩子吧。

Lex支起上半身，按住了Eduardo乱扭的四肢，修长弹滑的大腿被他用膝盖顶开压住，花枝一样白嫩嫩的手腕被男人两下抓住按在了头顶，这让小兔子没了办法，只能委委屈屈地眨着一双哭红的圆眼睛要凶巴巴的丈夫来亲一亲他。

Lex笑了笑，贴上去亲了亲惹祸的眼睛，一边把小兔子亲得蹭在床单上扭来扭去，一边伸手从两个人的枕头底下摸出了兔尾巴肛塞。小兔子怎么能没有尾巴呢，香香软软的兔尾巴，他的宝贝最喜欢这个了。

笔直的大腿被强硬的膝盖顶成几乎平角，小兔痛得颤悠悠的，娇哼着要亲又要抱的，Lex亲着他，伸下去摸到了满手湿泞。他叼着小兔子的耳朵尖问他怎么湿透啦？两个小洞都流了这么多水，那想要老公先插哪一个呀？

“呜… ”小兔子的奶糖一样的信息素充盈了整个房间，胡乱抖动着臀尖想再被摸一摸，“dudu乖乖的… 乖乖地流水给老公肏… 进来 - 呜呜呜老公进来呀… ”

Lex终于肯给饥渴的小兔子一点信息素，海盐一样的味道温柔地包裹着颤栗不止的Eduardo，让本来难过的omega舒服地呻吟出来。感觉到橡胶的肛塞贴上了湿乎乎的菊穴，Eduardo嘟哝着放软了身体，挺着腰抬高臀肉好让男人给自己戴上尾巴，软弹的后穴小口小口地嘬着吃惯了的肛塞，迫不及待要吞进去解解痒。

Lex手指摸了几把小花穴流的止也止不住的甜水，其实根本用不着特意润滑，小兔子雌穴泌出来的蜜液早就把后面的小洞泡得酥酥软软的了，他试探性地往里插了插，就放心地把肛塞完整地推了进去，小兔子腿根打着颤吃得正高兴，一插进去就嘬紧了毛茸茸的尾巴根。

小兔子太淫荡了，扭动了几下白色的绒毛就被他蹭湿了，还在不满足地呜呜咽咽着要大灰狼继续给他吃更多。

Lex解开了自己的裤子，把Eduardo翻了个个儿，圆翘翘的臀肉晃晃悠悠地在他面前抖动了几下，让男人忍不住凑上去咬了满口软乎乎的小屁股，又把小兔子欺负得哼唧着扭起了软腰。

软塌塌的兔尾巴和被捏得粉红的臀瓣简直相得益彰，Lex满意地欣赏了一会儿眼前漂亮的光景，小兔子却等不及了，主动地跪趴起来，没骨头似的细腰塌下去，弧度翘得惊人的臀线就一览无余了，更犯规的是，Eduardo把细细白白的小爪子伸到了后面，求欢地自己扒开了两瓣软肉，把滴滴答答的熟红花穴迫不及待地展示给了要肏他的男人。

“进来 - 进来呀Lex… 痒—… ”小兔子拉着长长地尾音撒娇，像个讨糖吃的小孩子，“插进来呀 - Daddy快进来跟宝宝打招呼吧 …”

Lex勾起嘴角笑了笑，伸手按住了晃得他快眼晕的臀瓣，假装不耐烦地掴了两巴掌，听着小兔子奶唧唧地哭起来，就拖住他的腰一把肏了进去，“dudu真是淫荡的坏mommy, 自己想吃肉棒还要赖宝宝想见爸爸。”

Eduardo已经听不清他在说什么了，只知道用湿漉漉的花穴满足地咬着最喜欢的大阴茎，见Lex不肯动还自己偷偷摆着腰找起了乐子。

Lex本来想让小兔子适应一下，结果发情似的omega根本用不着他体贴，他放下心来，把Eduardo的上半身按在了柔软的被榻里，挺着胯肏了起来。

他顶得每一下都亲密又稠重，撞上最深处的花芯还要再缠绵着碾转几下才算罢休，直把小兔子肏得哀哀叫起来，活像刚刚出生的小动物，只会嘤咛着要人体恤。Lex才不会信他这一套，小兔子被他养的太娇气了，吃不到肉棒要哭，过头的快感也要哭，被肏得太舒服也会哼哼唧唧地要求饶。

小兔子没一会儿就绞紧着偷偷喷了好几次水，哭哭啼啼地说要转过来给抱，Lex惯着他，亲了亲漂亮的背脊就把小兔子翻了个身抱到了腿上。

重力的原因这下吃得尤其深，Eduardo“呜”得一声软了腰，化在丈夫的身上，用奶里奶气的哭腔嘟嘟哝哝说不要了，小屁股却还在切切吃着舍不得放走的大肉棒。Lex了然地亲了亲他，食髓知味的小穴跟着收缩了几下，他揽住小兔子已经完全软在他怀里的腰身，另一只手捏起了涨红的奶尖，腰挎用力地上顶，又让小花穴吹了一次甜水。

小兔子这下哭的更厉害了，委委屈屈地抱怨爱人不体贴，说怀着宝宝不可以这么深呀。

Lex没理他，含住了絮絮叨叨的湿亮小嘴，他得射满自己的小妻子，得让他渴望怀孕的宝贝真的揣上崽。他加快了肏弄的速度，结骨在小兔子的生殖腔口膨大出来，抵得死死地，把滚烫的精液灌给了哭闹着承受又一次高潮的Eduardo。

等到他的结消下来，小兔子已经累得抱着他哼唧不动了，小小声地要亲亲，Lex亲了亲红红的鼻尖，散发了安抚的信息素哄了几句疲懒又满足的妻子，抱着半睡过去的宝贝清洗过后就裹好了被子，让累极了的Eduardo睡在了自己怀里。

他低头看着怀里熟睡的爱人，情绪复杂地叹出一口气。

Eduardo的假孕状态一直没有得到缓解，反而在Lex越来越多的陪伴里愈发严重起来。

他的荷尔蒙开始出现孕期紊乱的现象，常常不分时间地点地就要发情。

有时候凌晨就湿着腿心推醒丈夫，委屈地哭着要Lex肏，最开始Lex要是没反应过来，小兔子就心急地钻进被子爬到丈夫的胯下去吃那根还没醒过来的大家伙，吃硬了就摆着腰张开腿坐上去，上上下下自己起伏着吞吃Lex的阴茎。但是往往没动几下小母兔就累了，嘟嘟哝哝地用滑溜溜的小屁股蹭着丈夫的大腿，直蹭得Lex睡意全无地火起，把小淫兔按在被子里操得只知道乖乖喷水。

要么就是Lex在书房看文件的时候，小兔子自从假孕以来就更娇气地连内裤都不肯穿，他的信息素变得更甜了，燎燎绕绕地。小兔子半裹着丝绸的短睡袍咬着嘴唇，湿乎乎地眨着眼睛，两腿岔开着坐在地毯上，悄悄用不停流水的小花蕊蹭着毯子上的毛毛，结果只会越蹭越馋。红通通的奶头从大开的领口一眼扫过去就能看到，不知羞地招摇着请人摸。小兔子难受了就缠着Lex要，把红扑扑的脸蛋贴在丈夫的大腿上，拽着金发男人总是微凉的手给他摸胸口上涨红的小肉粒。Lex有时候坏心眼地吊着他，手上抠弄他可怜巴巴的小乳头，眼睛却一本正经地看着手里的文件，把小兔子玩得淫水在屁股里夹不住地流下来打湿了地毯，也跟闻不见满屋子甜腻的馥郁一样办着公。

Lex怕他孕期出什么意外，除非万不得以的事情几乎不去公司了，把工作都挪回了家。有时候他爱欺负人的丈夫还会一边跟人开着电话会议，一边把小兔子摸得捂着嘴不敢出声地颤着腿潮喷，虽然是Eduardo自己辛辛苦苦才讨来的一顿指奸，小兔子还是理直气壮地委屈着要Lex安慰。

又过了一段时间，小兔子开始涨奶了。

鼓着两个小奶包的小母兔羞涩又浪荡地含了泪要Lex帮帮他，他难过极了，没经历过生产的乳头每天都肿胀着，最矜贵的布料都磨得刺刺地疼。他原本平坦的小奶子胀成了一对可爱的小白鸽，里面都是用来哺育后代的奶汁。可是宝宝还没出来，他只能捧着可怜兮兮的奶包让丈夫吸一吸。Lex很乐意帮他的宝贝，每天都要叼着小兔子的奶头又舔又咬，被冷落的另一边就用手揉搓着熟透的乳粒，没几下就把哭哭啼啼的小妻子揉出了奶。甜滋滋的奶水和Eduardo本人一样可口，Lex咂得啧啧作响，一边吃还要一边夸他的宝贝是乖巧称职的小妈妈，这让Eduardo受了鼓励似的，高高地挺起小胸脯，自己把两颗奶球拢在一起，让Lex吃得更方便些，就算被吃光了也没关系，还要Lex再揉揉，咬的小奶子上全是斑斑驳驳的牙印。

上面的奶水丰沛，小母兔下面也还是一朵水嘟嘟的小淫花，他比怀孕前还要粘人，时时刻刻得要爱人疼着他才行。Lex给他戴着兔尾巴，小兔子就每天乖乖撅高屁股让丈夫揉着软茸茸的小毛团，湿泞泞地岔着腿让Lex再摸摸前面的小穴。

小兔子的肚子没什么太大的变化，只在平坦的小腹上鼓起一个小小的弧度，他有时候抱着肚子跟丈夫抱怨怎么宝宝长得这么慢。Lex总会把他拉进怀里亲，含混地说着dudu是不是等不及了，然后抱着他再喂一肚子精液。

Lex查了不少的资料，小母兔假孕产生的激素会让他的小子宫自己膨大一些好让胎儿发育，但里面并没有真的在长大的胚胎当然就不会继续鼓大起来。他犹豫着要怎么告诉他容易不安的小妻子，可每天抱着软绵绵的小兔子在怀里的时候，他又怎么都不忍心开口了。

那就等他真的怀孕吧，到时候再告诉他的宝贝。

他们每一次做爱Lex都会射爆他，每一次都哄着小母兔乖乖接受他的结，然后把人抱在怀里顺毛哄。

他定期会带小兔子去检查，Eduardo的身体状况还不错，但开始的几个月里也一直没能真的受孕。

后来Eduardo的孕期现象开始出现消退，小兔子有一天乖乖巧巧地趴在Lex怀里，声音小得听不见地叫爱人的名字。Lex低头先亲了亲他，才问怎么了。小兔子低低地垂着睫毛，嗫嚅着问他，“我是不是… 肚子里没有宝宝呀… ”

Lex愣了一下，紧张地把小兔子的脸捞上来。

Eduardo没有抗拒他的动作，顺着仰起小脸对上爱人难得有些慌乱的蓝眼睛，蔫哒哒地继续说，“我的肚子都没有大起来，医生也没有给我看过宝宝的心跳… Lex… 我生病了吗…?”

Lex舔了舔嘴唇，安抚地去亲小兔子抖动的鼻尖，“没有，宝贝。你只是以为自己怀孕了，所以身体出现了荷尔蒙变化。是因为dudu那时候太想怀上我的宝宝了，是不是？”

小兔子抖了抖，眼睛眨呀眨就要哭出来。Lex赶紧继续亲昵地吻他，把他搂得更紧，信息素也裹紧了小兔子，“我爱你，dudu。”他很少说这三个字，像是一剂神奇的疗愈，标记的联结把他不知道怎么说出口的感情直接传达给了怀里的爱人。Eduardo小声地咕哝了一声，嘟着嘴要Lex亲，又闹脾气的要躲，Lex啄了几次都没亲到甜滋滋的小嘴，用了点力固定住了小兔子的下巴，假装凶他要做什么。

Eduardo眼神躲闪了一下，才别别扭扭地回答，“那先生… 先生不想dudu怀宝宝吗？”

Lex又惊又喜地看着他，信息素一个没控制住汹涌而出，铺天盖地地直接兜头淹没了小乖兔。Eduardo咿咿呀呀地软了腰，又委屈地用一双圆眼睛瞪着alpha，Lex露出一个又温柔又危险的笑，“当然想，宝贝。”

猎人把怀里的小母兔压在了床上，展平又拉开挂在他身上的四肢，“想让你现在就怀上，给我生一群小崽子。 ”他湿哒哒地亲着他，稍微支起一点身体，蓝眼睛在情欲的风暴袭来之前温柔满布，“Dudu，我爱你。”

Eduardo甜蜜地笑了，伸出软绵绵的手去拥抱他的爱人，“我也爱你呀，Lex. ”

金发的捕猎者按住了糯糯哼唧的小兔子，一口咬上了白嫩的脖颈，享用起了让他垂涎欲滴的美餐。

小兔子没有挣扎，嘴巴里嘟囔着Lex的名字，抓了满把金发也不敢用力揪，只能扯着小奶腔要亲要摸要抱抱，两条长腿不用人掰就岔得很开，哆哆嗦嗦地缠上了爱人的腰背，小屁股诚实地在床单上蹭着留下一小片可怜巴巴的水渍。

直到被亲遍了全身，Eduardo才像是终于呷了半口甘泉的沙漠旅人，软着腰坐起了一点，小屁股往后缩了缩躲开Lex对滴滴答答流水的小花蕊的舌奸。Lex从他的腿间抬起头来，嘴上蹭得全是小兔子的骚甜的体液。

Eduardo看到他一嘴自己的淫水，还没被插入的小洞又忍不住一阵空虚又渴望的绞紧，他看着不明所以的丈夫，软塌塌地说，“我… 我想骑你，Lex。”

随之而来的欢爱让主动的小兔子差点叫哑了甜嗓，他被爱人抱到了腿上，粗大的阴茎直接贯穿了他，本来说着要骑乘的Eduardo适应了好一会儿，又被Lex恶意地往上顶了几下，才咬着嘴唇乖顺地摆起了腰。

Lex强忍着想操晕他的冲动，由着软绵绵的小骚兔用他的阴茎肏着自己，嘴里胡乱地叫着，赞美丈夫慷慨的大肉棒，奶里奶气地撒娇要吃精液。

小兔子玩了一会儿就不乐意了，自己动哪里有躺着挨肏舒服，他不情不愿地扭了几下，才刚要抱怨丈夫的不体贴，就被箍住了腰，Lex一下深顶直接肏哭了小母兔。

接下来的时间里Lex没有再克制，他把小兔子抱下来，就着插入的姿势放在了床铺上，亲亲热热地吻了吻爽得哭啼啼的眼睛，开始疯狂地顶胯操起了兴。在濒临成结射精之前，小兔子感觉到他的结骨已经在要张开了，努力地早就没力气的双腿勾上了他的腰，紧紧地缠在他身上，嘴里胡乱地命令着要他射进来，不许抽出去呜呜呜，要他抵着最里面射满自己……

Lex咬住了小兔子胡言乱语的红肿小嘴，他怕Eduardo再嚷下去他会忍不住直接把他操晕在怀里。最后恶狠狠地肏了几下Eduardo软嫩的生殖腔，死死顶住了迫不及待张开的宫口，把滚烫的种子播散了进去。

小兔子被内射得又吹出一大股甜腻的花蜜，前面秀气的阴茎也吐了吐半透明的精水，但花穴喷出来的液体全被Lex的阴茎堵在了里面，蛮不讲理地不许那些骚浪的液体流出来。

Lex俯下身舔了舔小兔子汗津津的鼻尖，累得手指尖都不想动的Eduardo享受地眯起了眼睛。

后来Lex带着小兔子再去医院检查的时候，他们得到了小母兔的子宫里有了两只小崽子的消息。

再后来，准爸爸Lex Luther第一次尝到了什么叫禁欲。孕期前三个月的Eduardo连屁股都不给他摸了，这让吃惯了肉的Lex每天恨不得数着秒过日子，以至于刚一得到医生的准许，快要饿疯了的Luther先生就抱着小孕兔回家（被迫）温柔着吃了三个月来的第一顿饱餐。

再再后来，Lex说什么也不肯让Eduardo再怀第二个了。


End file.
